Pictures of You, Pictures of Me
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Belle becomes mishevious with her new camera and Rumpel is going to teach her how to play nice. However, he learns along the way that preserving memories and precious moments comes in the shape of a little plastic box of film. JEFFERSON BASHING!
1. Flashes

_Inspired by The Last Goodbye's "Pictures of You and Me". I actually came up with this idea in Art class while we were going though photos from a church event 0-o _

_Sorry God._

_Confess to me,_  
_every secret moment,_  
_every stolen promise you believe._  
_Confess to me,_  
_all the lies between us,_  
_all the lies between you and me._

_Pictures of you._  
_Pictures of me._  
_Hung up on your wall,_  
_For the world to see._  
_Pictures of you._  
_Pictures of me._  
_Remind us all,_  
_of what we used to be._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_Click!_

Mr. Gold's eyes were abruptly torn from the morning paper by a flash of light. He looked up and saw Belle standing at the doorway with a very old Polaroid camera.

"That's a keeper!" she cheered when the picture fell into her hand.

"Where on earth did you find that?" he laughed.

"In the basement." Belle chirped as she took a seat in the opposing chair, studying the picture with a face. "It didn't have any film so I took it to Jefferson, and he fixed it right up! At least I think he did; what's wrong with the picture, it's black and white—and blurry."

"Shake it." he offered. "It needs time to develop."

She obeyed and smiled brightly when the picture took in proper color. She turned it to him. He was sipping his tea cup and appeared to have a scrunched expression on his face. "Oh Ruby is going to love this!"

He reached across the table with the intent of snatching the embarrassing photo from her hands and ripping it to pieces before Belle could go through with her proposal, but she only leaned back to defy him.

"Belle." he warned with his hand outstretched.

Belle stared at him firmly, the camera held tightly in her petite hands. Suddenly though she bit her lip and giggled before snapping a picture of his scowl.

"Belle!" he shrieked as stars flashed over his eyes. While he regained his sight, he used the melody Belle's laughter to find her location.

She shrieked as he sped to where she was hiding on the stairs. She flashed the camera several times in hopes of slowing him down as she tried to climb the stairs, but he closed his eyes this time and avoided the flash by grabbing her waist. Belle used her grip on the banister and swung so that she was sitting at the top of the stairs while he landed face-first in her lap.

His head lifted, a shrewd grin spelling trouble on his lips. "Oh _now_ you're going to get it, minx!"

"No!" she whined childishly. "It's mine!" She shrieked and tried to flash the camera again but he grabbed her wrist and struggled to snatch it from her grip.

"Give it!"

"Neva!"

This was not going to work. Though he was physically stronger than Belle, she had a fire that lent her strength at the most perplexing times. Not to mention she had a grip stronger than an alligator's bite. He'd have to try a different approach if he wanted to destroy the stupid device. Using his weight, he gently lowered his self so that he rose right above her. "Hand it over or I'll be forced to use very diabolical methods."

The camera flashed in retaliation.

He released her wrist to grab both sides of her face.

"No-"

He clashed his lips down on hers, thrusting his tongue along her insides to smother any yelp or protest. As he assumed, Belle instantly melted into his searing kiss, her grip on the camera loosening dramatically fast. With this chance, he snatched the camera out and held it out of her reach, using his hips to hold her in place.

"Rumpel!" she gasped as she pulled back. "If you drop it so help me-"

_Click!_

Belle blinked rapidly as white light blinded her. A hot photo landed above her breasts and Gold picked it up with his thumb and pinkie.

"That's a keeper." he mocked, turning the picture for her to see. Her eyes were as wide as an owl's and her mouth was shaped like a perfect 'o'. "Oh Jefferson is going to love this!"

She shrieked and struggled to grab the camera but Gold outmaneuvered her each time. Getting sore and out of breath from being pinned against the stupid stairs, Belle huffed in surrender. "Fine. What can I do to get the camera back and prevent any dishonorable shots from being released into the innocent eyes of Storybrook?"

Gold lifted the camera so that the strap just barely brushed her nose. "I'll make you a deal."

Belle's lips curved into a mysterious grin. "I'm interested."

He flexed his wrist so that the strap tickled her slightly. "You show me how much want it, and I'll hand it over willingly—once we destroy all evidence of the previous pictures, of course."

"Hmm." she pouted. "You're adding a lot of unwanted rules to this proposition." She made it seem like she was thinking it through though her mind was already made up. "Alright." she agreed. "However I have one little addition."

He smirked and laid a peck below her jaw, keeping the camera out of reach. "That would be…"

She leaned up so that her lips were angled with his ear. "We take the camera with us, maybe take some mementos?"

The very idea of taking pictures of Belle while she was above or below him, features taunt as pleasure coursed through her, made him hard instantly. "I get to be the photographer."

Her nose scrunched in disapproval. "We take turns."

"Fine." he agreed as he yanked her up and suffocated her with a deep kiss. They scrabbled upward, clutching each other as one of their hands intertwined around the camera. Belle's hand slid over his as he led her into the bedroom and managed to find the button.

_Click!_

"No." he growled against her lips. "None of that yet."

"Helping you keep track of your performance dear, that's all I'm doing."

He ran his mouth down her neck and flicked the dress straps down her shoulders to kiss them too. Belle sighed and Gold heard another click and a flash, but this time he wasn't as focused on the camera as he was getting Belle's dress off.

He managed to lead her to the bed before they became completely nude—a process Belle was documenting profoundly.

Her bra and underwear where gone quickly, as was Gold's shirt, and Gold straddled her, pulling the camera from her grasp and flashing away at her nudity.

"Rum!" she squealed as she tried to conceal herself. He pushed her arms down away. "I will not have that!" he chuckled as he clicked away. Belle freed herself and shot up, grabbing his wrist as she crushed her mouth against his, pushing the button once or twice until the kiss became too strong to pay attention to anything else. They kissed long and hard for bit, Gold's head becoming fuzzy with her taste while her hands skillfully undid his belt and maneuvered him to get out of his pants. Belle shifted her hips so that he fell into the pillows and she sat on top of him.

He took a moment to make his own picture. Belle was truly beautiful, with her lust-struck eyes and swollen lips eager to kiss every part of him. She was breathing a bit harder than usual but the rise and fall of her beautiful breasts and taunt stomach distracted him too much. One day if she would allow him, he would place her in the middle of the room and undress her entire and kiss everything from her lips to her toes. He wanted to worship her, make her tense in pleasure over and over again to the point where she'd never leave their bed. He needed so much more than a few photographs to keep him in touch with Belle. He needed to step out of the one-dimension and feel her, assure himself that he had her for real and forever.

Belle raised the camera and took his picture, he did not stop her, catching the photo as it left its console. "I liked your face then," she commented, "you looked like you were thinking of something pleasant."

He smiled. "Thinking, looking," he leaned up until she was armed on his lap, their most intimate places pressing into each other and their chests kissing more than their lips, "and tasting in a moment."

She smiled dreamily at his words and lowered the camera just enough to take a picture of their nudity before she allowed Gold to turn her under him. He took the camera from her hands as he thrust into her, capturing her pleasured moan perfectly. He took several more as their love-making intensified. Sometimes she would snatch the camera from him and would take photos of his ecstasy face from her point of view. Soon though, their cravings required assistance of all available hands…and the camera was forgotten for a bit.

Later, when the couple was exhausted from lovemaking and photo shoots, Gold brushed his fingers along the clusters of scattered photos to examine some of them. They were actually very good despite their unsteady hands and caught excellent details…very excellent.

Among the keepers where three of him and Belle kissing from different angels, a side view of him disappearing under the blankets with Belles upper body arching, one of their upper bodies closed in together with their foreheads pressed against one another, and maybe twenty or so of Belle's smiles. He was thankful then that they rarely received visitors because he knew Belle would insist on framing these around the house.

He fingered past photos to pick up the camera at the foot of the bed. It was a rather old thing and probably had more of a work out that evening than it had in years. According to the dial, it only had one photo left. It had served a great purpose though and Gold made a mental note to locate Jefferson the following day to find more film for such a thing.

He turned to his sleeping wife and soaked in her beauty. The blanket revealed just enough cleavage for him to wonder and her waves were tussled over her face and graceless shoulders. He reached over to push them away from the face turned towards him and he smiled as the moonlight washed over her features.

_Click!_

The camera captured the ultimate photo of grace, love, a beauty.

This one was definitely a keeper.


	2. Broken Lens

The door to the front porch opened and Jefferson Hatter glanced back, dropping the ends of the scarf he had been playing with.

"Hatter." Gold greeted casually. He and madman didn't try to cross paths unless Belle was involved and even then the conversations were awkward.

"Rum." Jefferson smirked. He stood and did half a bow. "How may I be of service?"

Gold mustered rolling his eyes and thrust the camera into the Hatter's hands. "Yesterday you gave Belle a role of film for this. I'd like a whole set if you please. I'll cover any expenses, of course."

Jefferson whistled and examined the device. "Wow, she used the whole role up that fast?"

At that moment the door swung open again and Belle scurried outside rummaging through a mass of photos. "Okay Rumpel I think I found them all—oh hi Jefferson!"

The two friends exchanged embraces before the attentions were turned back to the camera.

"Rum was just telling me how you used up the entire role I gave you yesterday. What could have possible been so captivating that you used up 120 pieces of film?"

Gold cleared his throat and Belle suppressed a blush. "Nature's a beautiful thing."

Jefferson, to the couple's relief, didn't catch on and continued to examine the camera. "Well, I'll see what I can do but I might have to order them out of town…" Jefferson's features scrunched in question as he rubbed his middle finger thumb together. "Belle did you put the camera in the refrigerator? There's mayonnaise under the lens—"

Gold had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing and Belle snatched the camera from Jefferson quickly, blushing madly. "Um eh-yes-something like that." while she struggled with the device, a photo fell from the stack in her hands. Jefferson went to retrieve it and was stopped by Belle's hand.

"I got it!" she shrilled too brightly.

"It's okay, my hand is already on it."

"Jefferson, I got it."

"Come one Belle it's just a nature photo. I'm sure your photography skills aren't' that bad."

"Oh their not." Gold commented offhandedly, smirking wildly. "Not bad at all."

"Can it." Belle hissed.

Jefferson looked at the couple and studied Belle's blush, Gold's all-knowing eyes, and healthy glow they both wore—

"Oh I get it, they're _nature_ photos."

"Jefferson!"

Gold started howling and turned to avoid Belle's slap to the arm.

The mad man laughed with him and wiped a tear from his eye. "Somehow I saw this coming! Come on show me what you got."

Gold made a face and became just a bit defensive. "You want to see photos of Belle and me…in _that_ way?"

"Oh come on, we're all friends here! Please? I promise I'll be respectful and not breath a word to anyone off this porch!"

Belle looked to her husband with pleading eyes, but Gold decided now was the time to be an ass and make Belle regret starting the whole fiasco to begin with. She reluctantly removed her finger, closing her eyes and looking away.

Gold upon seeing the erotic picture clenched his jaw and mental killed off his hard on.

Jefferson's eyes widened for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Whoa! Oh my…whoa! Wait a go Belle! Damn you go Rum!"


End file.
